


The Hunters and The Angel in The Room

by teatimeready



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Winchester Has Feelings, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drunken Confessions, Enochian, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Identity Issues, Kissing, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, No Lucifer, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Protective Castiel, Reader-Insert, Running Away, Sam Winchester Ships Dean Winchester/Reader, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Soul Bond, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Urban Legends, Weird Plot Shit, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, cas has his wings, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeready/pseuds/teatimeready
Summary: Y/N is picked up by our three favorite Winchesters after she needed some time away from them. Everything seems to be going great until they have a new case that involves strange sightings in her hometown.  Y/n has to deal with childhood friends and enemies while keeping her feelings for Dean and Cas under control. Shouldn't be too hard, right?





	1. Old faces, new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this story is RUSHED. I almost didn't post it. But I was going through a bit of a rough pack in life and I needed to write some fluff. 
> 
> I apologies for all the grammar errors and sloppy sentences in advance. 
> 
> Cheers. <3

I was in the process of cleaning off my desk and packing up my stuff for the end of the day when my coworkers Kim and Julia rush over to me. “Hey, there are some FBI agents here asking question about the weird events that have been happening in the area.” Kim says in a whisper.

 “Really?” I asked, “Is it because of all the weird things that have been happening on the low floors? Seems kinda odd to come all the way up here to ask questions. ”

“Yea, seems like that's the case. All of three of the men are ridiculously handsome too.” She gushed.

 “Yes! And they pulled up in an awesome looking vintage car.” Julia added excitedly.

 I paused a moment before I asked her, “Was it a 1967 Chevy Impala?”

 “I think so? Not sure of the year though. I’m not that smart when it comes to cars.” Julia and Kim laughed between themselves as I stayed quite. Before I could say anything else our boss came in the room.

 "Alright, these FBI agents have some questions to ask each of you. Just routine questions. Isn’t that right agents?”

 I held my breath as I heard a familiar voice speak behind my boss, “That's right. Nothing to be alarmed about folks.”

 Sam, Dean, and Cas stepped into the room and scanned the area. I immediately locked eyes with Dean and he stopped in his traces. Sam did a double take towards Dean when he noticed that he had stopped. He followed his line of sight and I smiled weakly at him, “Y/N?” Sam asked. I could feel my friends eyes on me.

 “Hiya Sammy.” I continued to smile, “Boys.” I glanced between Dean and Cas, trying not to linger on either of them too long, “Long time, no see.”

 Sam stepped forward, ignoring the questioning stares, “Yea, no kidding. You-” He cleared his throat, “how have you been?”

 “Really?” Dean asked Sam seriously, then stepped towards me offensively, “how about where the hell have you been?”

 Sam put his hand up,“Dean-”

 “Don’t. Sam. Just” He waved his brother off, “let her answer the damn question.”

 I started to panic slightly. I really didn’t want to have this conversation in front of my friends. I think Cas sensed it too as he spoke up, “Gentlemen, why don’t we have this conversation elsewhere. Preferably in private.” He gave Sam and Dean a meaningful look and I silently thanked him for stepping in.

 “Yea, Cas is right, Shall we?”

 “Y/N, wait.” Kim grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her and Julia, “What’s going on? You know these guys?”

 I smiled sheepishly at them, “yes, it’s- a long story. I’ll tell you guys about it later, okay? I’ll text you.”

 “Are you sure your okay to go with them?” Julia asked me, “Do want us to tag along?”

 "No, thank you. I’ll be fine. I promise.” I give them both a quick, reassuring hug before I followed the boys out to Baby.

 The ride to the bunker was long and awkward since no one said a word. It wasn’t until we were all sat in the bunker library(Dean had opened up a beer and chugged most of it) that he finally spoke up. “So.” He paused to let out a small burp, “where were we? Oh yea, you telling us where you’ve been all this time.”

 I sighed and slumped into my chair, “ I wasn’t gone that long, Dean. I don’t understand what the big deal is.”

 “You- ha! she doesn’t know what the big deal is.” He chuckled, but it had no humor to it, as he glanced back between Sam and Cas. He turned back towards with clear anger in his eyes, “You were gone for months! No idea where you went or- or how long you were going to be done. Hell, for all we knew you were dead! You didn’t return our calls. We heard nothing. Not a word.” He took the last gulp of his beer and slammed it onto the table.

 I jumped slightly in my chair. I leaned forward and placed my face in my hands, rubbing twice before I sighed and sat back up. “I’m sorry okay. I just needed a break. From, _this_. It’s- complicated, okay? Just know I didn’t mean to worry you guys, really. I honestly didn't think you would even notice I was gone.” I laughed awkwardly to try and lighten the mood but it didn’t seem to help.

 “How could you say that? Of course we noticed your absence.” Cas asked so softly it almost made me want to take it all back. The pain behind that statement alone almost made me wish I never left in the first place.

 “Do you really believe we think so lowly of you?” Sam asked, “Y/N, you mean the world to us. You’re our family.”

 “Yea. And family don’t just walk out like that.” Dean added.

  
Silence filled the room. All I can hear is my heart beat pounding in my ears. I sighed, slowly got out of my chair and walk silently to Sam’s chair. I lean down and give him a hug.”I’m sorry, Sam.” He gives hugs me back and a silent nod.

 I turned and headed towards Cas. He looked up at me as I placed one hand behind his neck, into his hair, and the other over his cheek to lift his face. I gently moved my thumb over his stubble before I leaned down and kissed his other cheek, “I’m sorry, Cas.” He smiled as he brought his hand to my face and I couldn’t help but lean into it, “I forgive you, ol hoath.” He almost whispered. Even though I still don’t know what it means- the nickname made me smile as I released my hold and headed to where Dean was sitting.

 He was silently watching what I had done with Sam and Cas. He never broke eye contact as I made my way to him. I placed my hands on the arms of his chair to lean in and I pause. Last second doubts made me place a tender kiss to the side of his mouth. I hear him breath in sharply, and  he grabs my forearms, trapping me in place. I searched his ridiculously green eyes. I can tell he was searching for something in mine as well. _We have so many unanswered questions for each other, don’t we?_ I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts for now. “Dean Winchester. I am sorry.” I went to move and he released his hold on me, “I’ll try not to make you guys worry so much like that again.” I glance at Sam and Cas, “promise.”

 Sam chuckled softly, “That’s not gonna be easy, Y/N. We will always be worried. Someway or another. Right guys?” Cas and Dean grunt their agreements. “Now the question is: What’s next?”

 “Well,” I put my hands on my hip and straightened my back, “I’d like to stay here for a bit. Help around the bunker, maybe even join you on some hunts? If you gents will have me, that is.” I teased, already knowing the answer. All three men smiled at me and I can't help think that this day couldn’t have turned out any sweeter.  


	2. Back in the Swing of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! This is my lame attempt at humour. I wrote most of this at work during my lunch break and I kept giggling over some of these sentences. xD I hope you enjoy it! <3

***********Three Months Later************

 

It didn’t take long to get back into the groove with the boys. Sam helped me brush up on some of lore, and filled me in about some new monster they have encountered since I’ve been gone. Dean of course made it his life mission to make sure I could still defend myself; whether it be brushing up on my shooting, or my hand-to-hand skills, Dean made sure I was doing something with him everyday. He really was going out of his way, which I greatly appreciated, but sometimes it got a little too much for me...

 “Dammit Dean! I get that you are trying to be helpful or whatever, but please! Stop. Washing. My. Laundry for me!”

 “It’s just clothes, Y/N. I don’t get what all the fuss is about.” He poured himself a cup of coffee as I glared at him.

 “It’s not just-” I cradled my mug to my chest as protection, “Dean, you are washing my underwear,” I whispered angrily, “It’s weird for me!” I took a sip of my coffee to try to calm myself down.

 Dean placed his coffee cup down and leaned against the bunker’s kitchen counter, “Aw, nothing to worry about, sweetheart. The green lace ones are my favorite. Matches your eyes.”

 I immediately started to choke on my drink because _Oh my Chuck I can’t believe he just said that!_ Dean rushed to my side to help but I just waved him off. Cas must have heard the commotion from the library and came to see what it was. He took one look at my red face and he rushed over to me and started to rub my back tenderly. My coughing fit started to calm down enough that I could smile up to him, “Thanks Cas.” I cleared my throat as it was still a little rough sounding, “I needed that.”

 “Hey! I tried to help but you just pushed me away.” Dean said almost childishly.

 I glared up at him and playfully smacked his chest, “I wouldn’t need any help if you didn’t make me choke in the first place!”

 Dean dramatically rolled his eyes, “Maybe you should learn how to swallow.”

 All three of us turned our heads towards the loud ‘whoa’ that came from the kitchen entrance. I felt my face heat up from Sam’s shocked expression. “What did I just walk into?”

 I screeched out ‘nothing!’ as Dean just chuckled, and a confused Cas just tilted his head to the side in question.

 Sam let out a breathless laugh, “Yea, okay, if you say so. I think I have a case. I’ll go get Jack so we can head out asap.”

 I shared a look between Cas and Dean before I rushed behind Sam, “I call shotgun!”

 

*************************

 

The case turned out be to an easy salt and burn so we ended up getting done early enough to head out to a bar. Jack had a shirley temple as I felt he was still too young to drink(even though he looked old enough), I had one glass of old fashioned with whiskey that I was slowly sipping. I was never that big on drinking so I wanted it to last. The other three merrily drank their beers and a few shots of whatever they felt like in the moment. Cas of course wasn’t getting drunk but Sam and Dean were starting to get a bit giggling. It was after they had began arguing about Sam’s hair length when a _very_ attractive women in a black silk shirt with high waisted shorts walked up to our table. I was incredibly jealous of her flawless, sun-kissed face.

 “Hi there, sugar,” She practically purred,  “I’ve never seen you boys around here before. Names Veronica, but you can call me V.” She was talking to all four men but she was clearly ogling Dean. I just quietly sipped  my drink as each man greeted her. Jack was extremely cheerful sounding as he didn’t know what was happening. I smiled around the rim of my glass at his innocence.

 “We were just passing through for a case.” Sam responded.

 “Oh? You boys cops?” Veronica seemed a little too cheerful to hear that.

 “FBI, actually.” Dean announced proudly, as he showed her his ID.

 Veronica leaned over the table, clearly trying to show off her chest, “Oh, well you better get your handcuffs out, ‘cause I’ve been a bad, bad girl.”

 I rolled my eyes and shared a look with Sam that just screams _really? Did she_ really _just say that?,_ and waited for Dean’s response.

 “I bet you have, sugar,” He started, and I felt my chest tighten, “but none of us brought our cuffs. Plus, we were just about to leave anyways. Still working on a big case.”

 Thankfully Veronica got the hint and left our table after that. We then only had a few more drinks each before we headed back to the bunker **.**

 I was finishing up brushing my teeth when I heard a knock on my door, and Dean entered, “Hey. I brought you some pain pills for the morning.”

 “Just put it next to my bed,” I said with a mouth full of toothpaste. I finished and walked over to where Dean casually sat on my bed. I seated myself down next to him, “How are you feeling?”

 “Like I just drank for most of the night. Why?”

 “Nothing.” I started to fiddle with the hem of shirt. It was one of Dean’s old AC/DC shirts that I  stole ages ago. Thankfully he hasn't asked for it back yet. “Just thought since _Dean freak’n Winchester_ didn’t go home with the hot piece from the bar, there might something wrong.” I teased.

 “I’m here with you, aren’t I.” And _holy shit_ did that statement(not question) as well the way his eyes seem to be piercing my soul, just take my breath away. I tried to cover-up my gasp with a fake cough, but I stopped breathing again when Dean grabbed the hand I just coughed into and entwine our fingers on the bed. I didn’t know what to say or do next so I just stared ahead. I could feel Dean still watching me and I felt my face heat up even more.

 “It’s been awesome having you back at the bunker with us. You’ve done great with catching up on hunter stuff. So thanks to your help cases have gone a lot smoother.” He cleared his throat, “And with us-with you, me, and Cas it’s like it was before you left. But you see, that’s the thing,” He paused and started to gentle rub the back of my hand. I decided to finally look up at Dean. It took him a moment to look me in the eyes, and when he did I saw something I’d never dreamed of experiencing. At Least not while he was looking at me that is. It’s the look he had whenever he was admiring Baby, or whenever he and Sam would chat about stupid stuff over their morning coffee, or when Cas would get confused by something simple on TV. It was a look of-

 “I don’t want things to be like they were, Y/N.” I blinked up at him as I tried to process that statement.

 It took a moment before I started to question what he was getting at when I heard a soft knock and we both glanced over to see Sam standing in the doorway. He had a sheepish look to him as he awkwardly rubbed at his neck. “Sorry, guys. Didn’t mean to interrupt, whatever this is, but Dean I need you to look at something before you go back to your room.”   

 “Uh yea, I’ll check it out now.” He stood up to follow Sam, but turned back before exiting my room, “We’ll talk tomorrow, ‘kay?”

 I felt a headache come on; from all the drinks or the cryptic conversation, I didn’t know. I shyly smiled at him as he started to pick at the door frame. “Yea, Dean. Of course.”

 “Awesome. Sweet dream, Y/N.”

 “Sweet dreams.” I almost whispered and watched him leave.

 

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that Sam is always interrupting their moments. He kinda does that in the show for Dean and Cas though, right? XD


	3. Something is Afoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut-ish warning*
> 
> Phew, I can’t believe I have part 3 already! I’m getting really exited about where this is going. ^^

 

 _The air in my room felt heavy; all I could hear were quiet gasps and heated, dragged out moans that sounded so harmonious I couldn’t tell who was making which sounds. All I could feel were hands that somehow seemed gentle and rough at the same time, and two set of lips devouring every inch of my body. With Dean in front of me and Cas holding me from behind, I let out a loud groan as we become one. I clawed at each man, trying to bring them closer to me as I felt they were too far away. I heard one say_ breath, Y/N _as the other nipped at my ear and whispered_ I love you _. They started to move; one thrust in while the other pulled out-_

 I opened my eyes and groaned at the fact that I was alone in my bed and Dean, as well as Cas, were nowhere to be found. I heard the familiar flutter of wings and almost screamed at the sight of Cas.

 “Jesus, Cas! What have I told you about knocking before just flying in here!” I huffed and stood up to stretch, ignoring the moisture between my thighs.

 “I apologies, Y/N. I only ‘flow in here’ as you so put it because I felt you calling for me.”

 I stared up at him in mid stretch, “Excuse me?” I shook my head to clear my thoughts, “I most certainly did _not_ call out to you. I was completely asleep.” I stated defensively. _Please tell me I didn’t moan his name in my sleep._

 “I said _felt_ as in I felt-” He paused, clearly trying to choose his words wisely, “a sense of longing coming from you. It sounded almost, desperate.” That made me let out an inhuman squeak. Before I could sputter anything out he continued, “I was about to enter your dream in case you were having a nightmare but-

 “NO!” I screeched, waving a hand in front of me, “Don’t. _Ever_ do that. That is not okay.” The thought of that possibly happening made me blush as well as want to throw up.

 “Ah, yes. If I remember correctly Dean didn’t like it the first time I entered his dreams without telling him.” He tilted his head in thought again, “Speaking of Dean, I believe he made pancakes and was about to send Sam to get you out of bed.”

 I smiled at the angel, “No need! I’ll head there right after I go to the bathroom. You can tell them I’m on my way.” As I left my room I thought I saw Cas smirk as he took a glance at my messy bed. I choose to ignore it though as there were pancakes with my name on them!

 

*******************

 

I went straight for the kitchen sink to grab a large class, filled it with tap water, and downed it in just a few gulps.

 “Whoa, someone’s thirty.” I hear Dean snickered behind me.

 Glimpses of last night’s dream flashed in my head, “You have no idea.” I mumbled,

 “What was that?” Dean teased.

 “She said-“ Cas started but I cut him off with, “I said good morning.”  

 I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Cas at the kitchen table. Sam sat across from us with his laptop and a few newspapers laying around as well. Dean brought us each a plate of pancakes. I was half way through my stack when Sam spoke up.

 “Listen up guys, I have a case.” Sam turned his laptop towards us.

 “Already?” Dean barks with a mouth full of pancakes, “C’mon man we just got done with a case. Why the rush? Can’t we just take a day off and-”

 “I think this calls for action, Dean.” Cas stated as he pointed at the title of the online article: ‘ _Man Attacked by what Witness says was Bigfoot in Bristol, WI’._

 “My home town.” I stated calmly. “But why is this a case and not some farmer drunk off his ass?”

 “Because this isn’t the first case involving weird sightings,” He turns his laptop back around and started to scroll, “A few days ago some lady claims she saw a women jogging through the streets but then suddenly disappeared, and a week before that a family swears up and down they saw a young boy with black eyes.”

 “Demons?” Dean asked the group.

 “Why would demons possess a young kid? What could they possible gain from that?” I pointed out accusingly.

 “Your guess is as good as mine,” Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “Bristol is about a 10 hour drive from here. We should pack quickly and head out as soon as possible. We can do more research when we get there.”

 “We should keep Jack here in case we need any extra help from the Men of Letters archives.” I placed my plate in the sink, “I’m mostly packed already from our salt and burn last night. Let me just take a quick shower and then we can head out. I should also call my parents and let them know we will be in town.”

 “Sounds good to me,” Dean added, “I think I’ll head to the showers as well after I clean up here.”

 Cas started to grab the dishes off the table, “No need Dean. I can clean up as I don’t require any body cleansing.”

 I smiled at how domestic Cas was being as Dean grumbled _thanks man_ and headed to his room.

 “I’ll go let Jack know what’s up and I’ll meet you guys at the car in about 20 minutes.” Sam got out of his seat and started to pack up his laptop.

 I gave Sam a thumbs up as I left the kitchen.

 

 ******************

 

The ride up felt like it took longer than it did. It made me a little uneasy knowing that something of the supernatural was happening so close to my parents. They know that I’m a hunter and they also have a feel tricks up their sleeves for protecting themselves(I made sure of that once it was clear I might somehow, someday become a target), but it didn’t stop me from worrying about them.

 “Alright, gang, here we are!” Dean boasted as we pulled into the motel parking lot. “Home-sweet-run down motel!” He turned his stupid boyish smile towards Sam as the younger brother just rolled his eyes and went to get us rooms. The rest of us gathered up what we wanted to bring into the rooms.

 “Okay, I just got a call from the town Sheriff. Apparently some farmer shot Bigfoot.” Sam handed us each a room key, “Cas and I will go check out the body while you two go out and talk to the local residence. Maybe the town folks have something to add.”

 “They always do.” Dean grumbled, “alright keep us posted.”

 Sam patted his brother on the back,“You two.” He nodded at me before heading with Cas to the angel's Lincoln Mark V.

 While Sam and Cas were at the morgue Dean and I started asking the town’s folks about the sightings. After what seemed like _hours_ of people answering the same thing along the lines of _‘we don’t know what they saw’_ and ‘ _they must have just been drunk off their asses’_ we decided to stop for a bite to eat.

 “We should go to _Our Holmes to Yours_ diner. I went to school with the son of the owners, William,” I told Dean as we headed back to the impala, “He was always kinda quiet but he was nice. I’d love to say hello.”

 “Sure. As long as they serve burgers, and pie I’m game.” He started up the engine.

 “Dude, you have no idea. The burgers are to die for. Not even going to try to describe to you how amazing Mrs. Holmes’ pies are.”

 “Well let’s get rollin’. I am starving!”

  When we arrived at the diner I couldn’t help smile at how it still looked the same; not run-down at all. It still had a sense of homeyness and charm.

 I didn’t even have to look long at the menu before I knew what I wanted, “I’m getting their bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, and a slice of their pecan pie.”

  “That sounds great to me! I’ll get that too.”

 “Well I’ll be! Y/N Y/L/N, Is that really you?”

 I turned towards a voice that could only be described as angelic. There stood next to our booth was a tall, gorgeous women with perfect wavy hair that fell past her shoulders. Her smile could light up the whole dinner; if it wasn’t already perfectly lit. It took me a moment to get over the shock of her beauty before I realized who she was.

 “Molly Stanford, wow!” I said cheerfully. Molly was your classic popular girl in high school. Only she was without a doubt one of the nicest person you could ever meet. It didn’t matter who you were, or how long you had been at school for, Molly Stanford knew everyone’s name. She would always go out of her way to say hi to you and ask you how you were doing.

 Molly held up her left hand to show off an impressive ring, “It’s actually Molly Holmes now!” She announced cheerfully.

 “O-oh?” That kind of threw me off, “To Will?”

 She put both hands on her hips, “You betcha! I snatched that cutie as soon as I could. We’ve been together for about 10 years now.”

 “And happily so!” Came a voice behind Molly. Will still had his baby face, only now he was sporting a nicely groomed beard.

 “Will, hi! Wow that's great guys. I didn’t even know you two knew each other. I’m really happy for you both.” And I really was. If anyone deserved to find their happy-ever-after it was these two.

 “Now enough about us,” Will stated before he turned towards Molly and gave her an Eskimo kiss, “Why don’t you introduce us to your friend here.”

 “Oh! This is Dean. He’s my partner.” I answered as I took a drink of water.

 “Ooh, how long?” Molly gushed.

 “Sorry?”

 “How long have you two been an item!” Will finished for Molly.

 “Oh!” I set down my glass of water, “N-no he’s not. We’re not-”

 “Coming on 4 months now in a few days. Isn’t that right, honey.” I gave Dean what I hoped was a look of death as he reached across the table to grab my hand.

 “Aw, Y/N your blushing! It must be true love.” Molly winked at us both.

 I choose to ignore all the painfully sweet endearments that were being thrown around, as well the stare I could feel was coming from Dean. “Well, er, I also meant partner as in work.” I brought out my badge, “We're back in town investigating the weird sightings.

 Molly let out a loud squeal that catch the attention of others in the diner. “Two FBI agents in love! It’s like something straight out of a romance novel!”

 Dean let out a small chuckle, “We actually met on a case.”

 Yet another squeal from Molly. I could feel my eye twitching as she spoke again, “I would love to hear all about it! How about this: Will and I are having our weekly couples dinner party tonight. Why don’t you two come and we can catch up!”

 “And you _agents_ can ask the people there about all the sightings. A little pleasure and work bundled up in one evening.” Molly laughed at Will’s joke.

 Dean smiled, “That actually sounds awesome, thanks.”

 “Perfect! We live in the blue house on the hill. Right next to the Hudson’s place. Party starts at 6.”

 “Sounds great. We will be there.” I took a big gulp of my water to calm my nerves.

 “Wonderful, now I’m sure you two are starving now that we have been chatting your ears off. Order whatever you’d like. It’s on us.”

 “Oh, Molly, you don’t have to do that-”

 “Hush now,” Will cut in, “It’s alright. I know the owners.” Molly playfully swatted at Will and giggled.

 We quickly gave our orders and the lively couple rushed to put it in. I noticed Dean shake his head as he took a drink of his coffee with a goofy grin on his face. “What?” I asked, squinting my as at him.

 He just shook his head more and continued to smile, “Nothin’.”

 Before I could push him further his cell rang. “It’s Sam.” He announced before he answered, “What’s up, Sammy. Bigfoot as ugly as we would expect?” He joked, but he quickly sobered up, “Ok-ok hold up. I’m putting you on speaker.” I glanced around us out of habit. Luckily no one was super close to us. I leaned in towards the phone so I could hear better. “Okay, now start over.”

  _So it turns out Bigfoot was just a bear. And it looks like its been dead for weeks._

 “Weeks? But the sightings just happened a few days ago.” Dean pointed out.

  _That's what Cas and I were thinking too._

 “Also, how could someone mistake a bear as Bigfoot? It’s not like they go around walking on their hind legs.” Dean just shrugged at my comment.

  _But get this-_ I smiled at Sam’s signature catchphrase, _guess what we found sewed into the bears chest?_

 Dean rolled his eyes once it was clear Sam was waiting for a reply. “What, was there diamond shaped patterns?” I snorted at Dean’s _Silence of the Lambs_ joke.

  _A hex bag._

 Dean and I looked up at the same time.

  _-and a powerful one too… Guys it looks like we might be dealing with a witch._  

 

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh-are there any Sherlock fans here?? Did you catch all those Easter eggs? xD Sorry, not sorry, but I love Sherlolly.
> 
> Also, what might this be? Could this actually be some plot happening here?? I hope you like it, folks. ^.^'


	4. Witches, man!

_Guys, looks like we might be dealing with a witch._

 

 

 

“You have gotta be kiddin’ me,” Dean sighed, “Freakin’ witches, man!”

  _Yea, Dean, I don’t like it either. Looks like we should give Rowena a call._

 “Just awesome _._ One of you can do that. Y/n and I will finish eating and then we have to get ready for a dinner party.”

  _Dinner party? Like, with people?_

 Dean rolled his eyes, “Yes, _with people._ I’ll explain when we see you at the motel.”

  _Alright, see you soon._

 “Sam wait.” I cut in before he could hang up, “Can you possibly ask Cas to pick me up something nicer to wear for this party? He knows what my sizes are, I’m pretty sure.”

_… Yea, I’ll ask him._

“Thank you!” I sang, “let him know it doesn't have to be anything too fancy. Just a pair of nice jeans and a blouse will do.”

We said our goodbyes to Sam as our food arrived. Will placed it in front of us with a smile and a shout of _enjoy!_ before he went back into the kitchen. Everything look absolutely delicious! I didn’t even have to bite into my burger to tell it was going to be perfectly juicy. I glanced up at Dean to gauge his reaction, only to see a sour look on his face as he watched Will leave.

“What’s wrong?” I asked with a bit of concern.

Without taking his eyes off where Will just was he took a gulp of his coffee, “It's gotta be him.”

“What’s got to be him?”

“The witch!” Dean explained as if it was clear as day, “I mean look at him.”

That peaked my interest, “What do you mean, _look at him_? What is that suppose to mean?”

“Come on, Y/n, look at him! Even a blind man can see they don’t fit together. I mean, she’s totally hot and Will’s just,” He shrugged his shoulders, “There's just no way he got her without a little help from magic.”

Something inside me twisted painfully as I listened to Dean’s rant. “So what? Only beautiful people can be together, is that what your saying Dean?” What happened to ‘it’s what’s on the inside that matters?” I asked bitterly. Yes, Will might be considered overweight, but I know for a fact he was one of the sweetest guys in town. It would be hard for anyone not to like him.

“Yea, but-”

“So what about me, huh?” I continued, “are you telling me I can never be with yo-” I cleared my throat, “an attractive person, because, what, we just _wouldn’t fit_?” I took a page from Cas’ book and added quotation marks with each word as I said them, “How can you be so cruel?” I added in an almost whisper.

It took Dean a moment to respond after my speech. I choose to keep staring at my food as I could feel my eyes started to prickle. It was no secret that his words pierced me deeply. Was that really how he felt? Dean has never been so shallow before- I never would have imagined he’d say something like that.

“Y/n… You’re not-”

I decided I didn’t want to hear his excuses, so I just told him to forget it. I started to mindlessly chew my food as I had quickly lost my appetite.

 

******************************

By the time we got back at the motel Rowena had already arrived and was chatting about the case with Sam and Cas. Deciding I didn’t want to be around Dean too much before the party, I stole Rowena from the boys and recruited her to help with me with getting ready.

“Thanks for doing my hair while I work on my make-up. I really appreciate the extra help. Chuck knows I need it.” I let out a long sigh.

“Oh of course, my dear. I just don’t understand what all the fuss is about. It’s just a few, wee folks having a dinner party.”

“Yea, but all the girls I went to high school with will most likely be there. It’s silly, stupid really, how worked up I’m getting over seeing them again. I mean, I hunt monsters, I helped stop the apocalypse, hell I even met _God_!” I let out a strained chuckle, “still, even after all that, I still feel like the fat, ugly girl most people thought was weird.” I disappointingly stared at myself in the mirror, “A part of me fears I will always see that girl in the mirror.”

I left my reflection to glanced up at Rowena and noticed a look of pity in her eyes, “but right now, I look good! You were right about adding a little bit of glitter shadow to my eyes.”

She smiled down at me, “Aye, it may be very subtle, practically can’t even tell it's there,” She leaned down to purr in my ear, “but when it catches the light, it will look like stars are dancing around your eyes.”

I hummed in wonder as she started to gentle play with my hair. It was such a pleasant sensation that I could feel my anxiety start to slowly fade away.

“Dear, can I ask you something?”

“Of course. Ask away.”

“Did something happen between you and Dean?”

“...What do you mean?”

“It’s just. When you two arrived there was a bit of,”  She took her hands out of my hair and waved them about, “a sort of tense in the air about you.”

I let out another sigh, knowing I couldn't hide anything from Rowena. Sometimes she was like my sister and mother all in one tiny, red headed package. “Yea, um, Dean had said something at the diner. Not at me, per say, but it was hard not to take offence.”  

I heard Rowena let out a puff of air, “I swear, those Winchesters need to learn a thing or two about social gatherings. How _will you_ survive tonight with him? Knowing Dean he’ll eat most, if not _all_ of the food and burp his way out of the place!”

I let out a loud laugh at Rowena’s explanation. “I’m sure I will manage. He will have to behave as it is his fault we were even invited! I mean, why did he even have to say we were dating!”

“Well, deary, I think that is a very good question. Maybe one you will have to ask him after he has had a few glasses of wine in him, hm?” Rowena winked at me and I couldn’t help the smile and blush that hit me. “Nonetheless, I think you are ready! Get ready to knock them dead!”

*********************

The car ride to the party was a little tense as Dean had decided to leave the radio off. The silence forced me to listen to my inner worries, so I decided to distract myself by taking in how nicely he cleaned up. His hair was styled with his tips falling more to one side, instead of sticking upwards as it normal did. I could tell he had shaved not only by how smooth he looked, but I could also smell a faint scent of aftershave. He must have found something that was left by one of the Men of Letters as it had that classic gentleman smell. As for his apparel he decided to go with his psychiatrist outfit he had worn back when we had that case involving Zannas. A part of me missed Sully, but another part liked to believe he was always close around. Before I could think anymore about Sam’s old friend I decided to speak up, “You look good, Dean.”

It took him a moment to respond, “Sorry, what?” He must have been deep in thought if he didn't hear me even though the radio was off.

“I said, you look good. It’s nice to see you clean up. N-not that you normally look _dirty_ , or that you don’t look fine in just jeans and a shirt or plaid, I mean you look good in anything, really!” _Okay, now I’m rambling_ , “You know what I mean.”

He let a out a small chuckle, “Thanks. And, uh, you look good too. Not that I think you need all that makeup, or that you don’t normally look good.” I smiled at the fact that he was also getting flustered. He cleared his throat, “Really though. You look great. Those other ladies are  going to be jealous.”

I rolled my eyes, “Thanks, Dean. I hope you know that wasn’t me fishing for compliment.”

“Oh, I know. Doesn't mean I ain’t gonna bite.” He gave me a cheeky smile and I knew he was making fun of me. I scuffed playfully and smacked his knee.

 The party was painfully packed with many familiar faces. Molly and William greeted us right away, but quickly left to chat with other guests. Which left Dean and I awkwardly huddling in a corner, drinking wine like it was our first drink of water after being in the desert. After a few minutes Dean mumbled that he was going to find something a little stronger and left me all alone.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, a group of girls from my class walked up to me.

The first one to speak was Emily Hersh, “Y/n L/n! Look at you!”

Next was Maggie Jones. She was always pleasant towards me. “You look so good! You’ve lost _a lot_ of weight.”

I let out a chuckle as I started to feel awkward with the sudden attention to my body, “Yea, I lost a lot with my, uh, work. My job I mean. Which is great since I’ve always wanted to stay fit.”

“And it looks like your face really cleared up too! You always did have such a terrible issue with acne.” That made the wine in my mouth taste even more bitter. Scarlet Cassidy was the girl that had the parents that were never really around, whether it was because of business trips or spa getaways for ‘adults only’- which meant she pretty much got anything she wanted.

Before I could comment, Brenda Kally added, “Well, I’m sure you still have a ways to go with your looks. Considering that mountain of _man_ you brought with you. Tell me, where did you find him? _Ineedamanwithlowstandars.com_?” Brenda and Scarlet both let out an ugly cackle as Emily and Maggie gave them sour looks.

This was exactly what I was worried about, and why I was so angry at Dean for the stupid lie he started. I knew there was no way anyone would believe Dean would date me. They didn’t even have to know me, it was clear as day that he was beyond out of my league. What he had said in the diner started to play in my head.

“Molly told us you two were FBI agents?” Emily thankfully changed the subject quickly. “I thought you always wanted to be an actor? Or was it something involving art?”

I smiled at that, “Yes, both actually. Or either or. I always liked the idea of working on movies or TV sets.”

“Like working on the backgrounds and whatnot? You were always so creative.” Maggie added, “I loved your work in the one play you were in.”

My sophomore year I had a part in the Musical _Cats_. It was my baby project as I had spent most of my study halls there. I also spent my after school free time there as well. Whether it was working on the backgrounds, the cat suits, or the songs, I had spent a good portion of my free time on it. I wasn’t one of the main cats, but that was fine by me. I was better at painting than I was at singing or dancing.

“Thank you, Maggie. That really makes me happy. Sadly, that field of work just never panned out for me. I’m grateful with the job I have now though. You know, saving people, hunting bad guys.” _The family business_ , I added in my head. “I’m lucky to be able to call Dean family.” I smiled to myself.

“Right you are. Where is Dean by the way? Seems odd that he is not by your side, hm? Wonder why that is?” Scarlet suggestively asked.

Truth be told I didn’t know where Dean had run off to. I mean how long does it take to find a drink? It seemed like he had been gone for ages. Knowing him though he probably found the appetizer table and is busying trying to stuff as much food in his mouth as he could. I expressed this to the ladies and that caused the group to laugh.

“Well, that goes to show you to do have something in common after all!” Brenda let out another cackle. Before she finished Molly had walked up to the group holding what looked like a sweater.

“Here Brenda. I brought you this to wear.”

Brenda gave her an odd look, “Whatever for? I’m not cold, Molly?”

“Oh? I just assumed you were with how bitter you’re being towards our lovely Y/n.”

That made Brenda choke on her drink, “What-”

“Need I remind you that this is Will and I’s party celebrating our friendships with everyone here,” She gave her a pointed look, “don’t make me questions ours, Brenda.”  

Silence filled the small group before Brenda grumbled out an apology and excused herself. Scarlet followed close behind.

Maggie was the first one to speak, “Nicely done Molly! Were you standing around waiting to hand her that sweater?” She joked as Dean had finally decided to rejoin me.

“Good heavens, no! If I had heard her sooner I would have said something then. I’m terribly sorry you had to deal with her, Y/n. Considering what happened to her I’m not surprised she’s as bitter as she is.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s okay to be that cruel.” Emily added.

The four of us nodded in agreement. Dean of course was clueless to what we were referring to, so he had asked us what we were talking about.

“Brenda moved to our town the start of freshman year,” I started to explain, “She had moved here because a few months prior her father and brother were killed in some accident, so she moved here with her Mother. Never really saw much of her though. Most likely because the grief.”

“Very tragic, indeed.” Molly added.

Dean hummed in sympathy, “That really sucks. But yea, still doesn’t make it okay to be a bitch.”

The other ladies laughed at Dean, thinking he was joking but I could tell he was seriously annoyed with Brenda. I couldn't really blame him though.

“Well don’t let her negative energy spoil your evening.” Molly stated cheerfully. “And don’t forget about the appetizer table. Better get there before Dean goes back!” She playfully smacked Dean’s arm as the other ladies headed towards that table.

Dean turned towards me, “Why don’t we go make you a stronger drink. How does that sound? I’m sure you need it.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Dean quickly lead me towards the kitchen. Once inside we noticed Brenda was mixing two drinks. I internally screamed.

“Perfect! I was just going to come find you two.” She smiled sweetly but I could tell something was off about it. Dean most likely sensed it too as he just squinted at her. She handed us the drinks she was working on, “Here. I made you these as an apology. I’ve been a little off since my mother fell ill last season.” She held her hands up as I started to speak, “I know that's no excuse. I just hope this is a good start as any.”

 Dean and I thanked her as she left us alone. A part of me had thought that maybe she had poisoned our drinks. Before I could make the joke though Dean had already downed his.

“Geez. That good, huh?” I teased.

He let out a small burp and glanced down at me with a goofy grin, “Try it yourself and find out.” He burp again, this time letting out a louder one and patted his chest, “Works pretty fast too.”

I rolled eyes, thinking there was no way it could get Dean drunk that fast. He practically drinks whisky like its water! I took a sip and was surprised by the burst of floral and citrus undertones. If I didn’t know better I would say I was drinking flower petal extract with orange peels. And if it wasn’t for the warm feeling it gave me I would think there wasn’t a drop of alcohol in it. I commented on how delicious it was and downed the rest of it. Dean let out a giggle, and couldn’t help stare at him as I had never heard him make such a noise before.

I jumped a little as I felt something brush against my lower back. I quickly realized it was Dean’s hand. I continued to blink up at him is question. His eyes were fluttering like he was on the verge of falling asleep. He had a rosy tint to his cheeks as he continued to smile at me. “You okay Dean?”

He let out a hum, “I sure am, sweetheart. Since I have my favorite lady with me tonight.” His hand slid up my back and into my hair. If I didn’t know better I would say it felt as though he was gentle massaging the base of my hairline. It felt really good, being a little intimate with Dean like this. Even if it was only because he had been drinking. It wasn’t until it seemed like he was leaning in towards me that I realized how drunk he actually was. “Alrighty!” I said suddenly, causing Dean to slightly jump. “I think we have been here long enough.”

“But the night is still young,” He practically purred, “Plus we having even had dinner yet!”

“We can have something at the motel. I’ll drive back quickly.” I started to push him out of the kitchen. We said a quick goodbye to Molly and Will, telling them we were thankful to be invited and that we would definitely be going back to the diner again. We were just about to leave when Brenda stopped us.

“Before you go, I completely forgot to ask you how long you two have been _so_ in love.” Her sarcastic undertones were really starting to annoy me beyond belief.

“Don’t even get me started on that,” Dean whined. I gave him a odd look but ignored him to lie to Brenda, “It was pretty much love at first sight, really.” _Okay, not a complete lie,_ “It wasn’t hard to fall incredibly fast in love with everything about this man.” I tried to fake a love-sick smile towards Dean but the look he was giving me was filled with such, dare I say, _love,_ it caused my smile to fall instantly. Brenda seemed to not be pleased with this answer as her smile also quickly faded. She said her goodbyes and we made a hasty retreat.

 

Once we were back at the motel I quickly got everyone's attention as I had to practically drag Dean’s ass into the room.

“My, my did Mr. _I put whiskey in my cereal_ have too much to drink?” Rowena snickered.

I tried to toss Dean onto his bed but he wouldn’t let me go, so I practically fell onto his lap. “Guys I think somethings actually wrong with Dean.” I said seriously.

That caused Sam to shut his laptop and rush over to us. “Why, what’s wrong?” He quickly asked.

“I don’t know, Sam, he’s just been saying a lot of weird things to me on the ride back.” I swatted at Dean’s hands as I felt them start to creep under my sweater. “It’s like he is really drunk or something.”

“That doesn't sound like Dean. As Rowena implied, Dean drinks quite a bit.” Cas added as Sam asked, “What has he been saying to you exactly?”

I felt my face heat up, “Well, um, just things.” I didn’t need to look at any of them to tell that they didn’t buy it. I let out a loud sigh, “He’s been mostly, complimenting me. And something about missed opportunities? I-I don’t know, I can’t really understand most of it, honestly.”

Dean choose this moment to gasp loudly, causing everyone to look at him. He was intensely staring at me again. “Guys. isn’t she just perfect. She is like a sunrise- the longer you look at her, the more beautiful she gets. Isn’t that right, Cas?”

That made me let out a gasp of my own and practically leap out of Dean’s arms as if he was on fire. He let a out a whimper and reached out for me.

Rowena quickly stepped in and grabbed a hold of his face. She turned it side to side, investigating his eyes before she leaned closer and took a whiff of his breath. I noticed her tense before she backed away from him. “Oh dear. This is not good.”

“What? What is it Rowena?” Sam demanded.

She glanced at me with a bit of sadness in her eyes before she addressed the other gentleman, “It’s seems our Dean has been hit with a truth spell.”

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this so far! Let me what you think! <3
> 
> Next part will have more romance, as well as more scenes with Cas.


	5. This Just In...

_“It’s seems our Dean has been hit with a truth spell.”_

 

I can’t even begin to comprehend what Rowena just said. I heard Sam ask _You got that all from his breath_ , and I see Rowena roll her eyes. “ _Yes,_ ” she practically hissed, “I’ve used a potion like this many of times in my days. Luckily, it's not serious.”

“Not serious?” I let out a puff of air, “because Dean being _poisoned_ isn’t serious enough for you?”

Dean looked up at me sadly, “Don’t get upset, baby. I’ll be fine. I feel fine.” He lets out a loud belch and falls down back on the bed. He started to undo his belt while still staring at me and I start to panic. Sam smacked his head and told him to wait.

Rowena put her hands up in defense, “It just mean it’s not permanent. I think, and I’m sure everyone here will agree, that the best thing is for him is to just sleep the spell off. We will deal with everything else in the morning. ” We all let out our own forms of agreement.

Cas and I went back to my room while Rowena stayed and helped Sam get Dean to bed. Cas patiently waited for me to take a quick shower. I knew I wouldn’t be able to fall asleep anytime soon so after I was done I sat down next him. I’m sure he had sensed it as had started to gentle rub my shoulders.

“You are upset.” _Understatement of the year, buddy._

“I am. Just a bit.”

“Why is that? You should be pleased with how this night turned out.”

I scuffed at him, “So what, I should be happy that a witch went after Dean? A witch that forced him to say things he wouldn't normally say?” _Calm down Y/n, it’s not Cas’ fault. No need to lash out at him._

“No, that's not- I just meant this is a big step. He told you about his feelings for you.”

“Not really though. It's not like anything he said was actually true.”

“Besides the fact that that is literally what a truth spell is- _it brings out the truth_ \- you have to know that it's how he really feels.”

“It’s easy to hear other people say it, but it's not the same until I hear it from Dean. I mean sober Dean.” _No witches, potions, or booze involved._ I could tell Cas was confessed so I continued, “It’s like when someone tells you about a story they read. They can boast all about how fantastic it is, but you won’t really know how good it is until you read it yourself.”

“I suppose I see your point. It certainly doesn’t help how hard it is to gauge his emotions sometimes.”

I let out a small chuckle. “Yea, It's not like he is an open book.”

A comfortable silence fell between us. I was about to call it a night when Cas spoke up again, “Maybe it’s a case of actions speak louder than words. So he needs to take action.”

“I don’t know, It’s still hard to gauge him, or his actions that is, at times. **”** That gave me a thought, “What would you do in this situation, Cas?”

He took a quick moment to think, “Well, I suppose if I was Dean I would kiss you.”

“Kiss me?” That shocked me a bit. It’s not like I’ve never thought about kissing Cas, good lord I’ve thought about doing _more_ than just that. He normally just wasn't this bold.

“Yes. That way you know exactly how I feel. There is no chance you would misread a kiss.”

 _Pff, so you think! I’m the master of that!_ “Sure I would. It could just be the spell-”

“Then I didn’t kiss you right.”

That made me lick my lips, “Oh?” I was starting to feel pretty bold so I asked, “How would you kiss me then?”

“Hm. I’d say I would place my hand in your hair. Just at the base where it meets your neck. For support you see,” And he does just that. He fingers slide gently into my hair- I feel sparks every inch he touches, “My other hand I would place over your heart to symbolize that we are connected; not just physically but emotionally as well.” No doubt Cas could feel how fast my heart was beating in that moment, “When I actually do bring our lips together, I’ll go slow. I want to take everything in, I want to memorize all the different sensations. And I’ll add a bit of my grace to the kiss so you can truly understand how much you mean to me. ” He is so close now. So painfully close. Just when I thought he might actually kiss me he leans back and removes his hands, “But of course, I know that now would not be the proper moment to do any of that. So for now, a peck to the forehead will have to do.” He does so, “Rain check, ol hoath.”

I sigh happily, “When are you going to tell me what that means?”

“Soon, I’m sure. But right now it's bedtime. In you go.” I let out a whim but obey anyways. I love when Cas starts to act like a devoted husband, and takes care of me like I’ve had a rough day at work, and he wants to do anything possible to make it better. _Okay, Y/n, stop daydreaming and get under the covers before he notices the goofy grin on your face!_ Once I’m comfortable I realize just how drained I was from the day. I feel my eyes get heavier, and heavier. It doesn’t take me long to fall asleep.

 

*****************************

 

Dean had apparently woken up with a headache that had exceeded all other headaches so he demanded (Sam’s words) that we find bacon, and find it _fast_ **.** So seeing as Dean already knew how good the Holmes’ diner was, and that Cas and Sam haven’t had it yet, I suggested we go back there.

“I promise you two will love the food here. They have a lot of healthy food choices as well, Sam! They have this low-carb ginger carrot muffin that is to die for!” I heard Dean grumbled something about rabbit food but I ignored him, “And Cas they have these really good maple pecan waffles.”

Sam and Cas both expressed their approval while Dean stayed pretty quiet. We haven't said more than a few words to each other, and frankly I was okay with that for now. I wasn’t ready for the conversation I knew we needed to have.

I was so focused on chatting with the boys that I had accidentally ran into a gentleman, “Sorry,” I noticed something shiny hit the ground. “Oh, you dropped something, sir,” I picked up a beautiful, ruby like stone. “Sir?” It seemed the guy just left. _That’s strange. This looks like a really nice stone._

“Y/n?” Sam noticed I had stopped, “What’s wrong?”

I put the stone in my pocket and decided to ask Molly if the diner had a lost and found, “Nothing, sorry!”

Once inside we were seated right away by William. He went on and on about how much he loved that Dean and I came to the party last night, but he was very cross with us not bringing Sam and Cas along. Sam had just awkwardly laughed, while Cas smiled and drank his water.

“You are awfully quiet there, Dean?” Will teased, “A bit of a headache this morning?”

“You have no idea, buddy.” Dean politely answered.

Will let out a loud belly laugh that caused Dean to slightly flinch, “Oh, I think I do! Molly makes a mean old fashion! Tell you what, I’ll add a few extra orders of bacon for ya. No extra charge, my friend!”

That brought a goofy grin to Dean’s face, and we decide were ready to order. Dean ordered a heart-attack special which was made of mostly meat, meat, and more meat. Sam got the muffin I suggested as well aa a smoothie. Cas and I both went with the maple pecan waffles with extra whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

 

“Okay, so Rowena said the type of spell Dean was hit with was a fast acting one. This means someone at the party last night has to be the witch. So that's at least some good news.”

“Only problem is, most of the town was invited it seemed. But I’m sure Molly or William has an idea of who was all there.” I added with a mouth full of waffles.

Dean also commented,“What about Brenda? She gave me that weird, fruity drink. Never tasted anything like that before.”

“Yeah, but that's just it…I had that drink too, and nothing happened. It had to be one of your other drinks. You were gone for a while, so it could have happened then.”

Sam nodded his head **, “** once we get a list of people we can start to question them. For now, we have other issues to deal with.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Well, while you two were at the party, another attack happened a few miles from here.”

“So two witches?” Dean asked.

“Not necessarily. Cas and I saw the body. The deer had a hex bag sewed into its chest like the bear from before. It also looked like it had been dead for a while, so who knows when it was placed there.”Sam took a sip of his smoothie **,** “okay, so we should stake out the woods tonight. Let's set up a perimeter around the two sites. Maybe we’ll catch a break.”

“Cas and I can go.” I added before anything else could be said. Chuck only knows how awkward that would be after everything that has happened just in the last 24 hours.

Sam shook his head, “actually, I think it would be best if all three of you go. Until we know more about what we are dealing with, we should use all the man power we got,” Sam ran his hands through his hair, “I’ll just read up on local lore, while Rowena continues to study the hex bags.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean shoved two slices of bacon into his mouth, “I feel way safer being in Baby than I do sitting in Cas’ pimp-mobile. No offense, man.” Cas just rolled his eyes at Dean’s teasing. I was happy about not being alone in the woods with Dean, but I knew deep down it was still going to be tense.

“I agree with Sam. Three is always better than two.” Cas added.

“Oh, totally. More room for fun, right?” Dean winked at me and I almost choked on my water, “Of course that is unless you have an issue with odd numbers, like _some_ people.” He gave me a pointed look.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, “I’m getting better with that, okay! There are five of us most of the time, and do I complain or get stressed over it? No! So you, good sir, can shut your pretty mouth!” Everyone at the table broke out into a fit of laughter over my playful outburst.

Dean was the first to recover, “You think I have a pretty mouth?”

“Oh, you know most girls do, Dean Winchester.” I sneered lightheartedly.

“Yeah, well,” I could tell Dean was in full flirt mood as he leaned over, “you're not like most girls now are you.”

Sam joined team eye-roll and let out a quiet  _really Dean_ as Cas and I just snicked. Dean pretend to play dumb, and we continued to have pleasant conversation for the duration of our meal.

Sam pays and leaves a hefty tip, “Alright, so Cas and I will head back to the sheriff's office to get more details of the attack before you guys camp out tonight. Dean and Y/n, you two should go over the list of people that were at the party, and start interviewing them as soon as possible.”   

Panic forms in the pit of my stomach at the realization that I will be alone with Dean again. “Actually, why don’t Cas and I go instead?” I grabbed onto Cas’ sleeve and brought him closer to me, “ I feel like people will just get caught up on the fact that they think Dean and I are dating, so we probably won’t get any questioning done.”

Sam and Dean share a look, “Sure. Dean and I can head to the sheriff’s. You two have the list?”

Before I could answer Dean stepped towards to me, grabbed my hand, and handed me the list, “Don’t want to leave without this, right?” He lets out a chuckle, but his eyes looked almost sad. He doesn’t let go of my hand right away. I feel the heat from the connection start to creep up my arm, which caused my flesh to tingle. Sam coughed, and he lets go of my wrist, “Alright, you kiddos have fun with the town folks.”

 **“** Yeah **,** y-you two have fun with the sheriff.” _Why am I feeling so flustered? All he did was grab my hand!_

“We always do,” Dean joked, “right Sammy?” _Glad I’m not the only one feeling weird here._ Sam just awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and let out a forced laugh. We part ways and head to our cars.

Once we reached Cas’ Lincoln Mark VI I grabbed his arm to stop him from entering. “Hey, so I actually have something else planned before we go interviewing people.”

He turned his whole body towards me, “What did you have in mind?”

I stepped closer to him and glanced around. I noticed Dean watching us as he sat in the driver seat, waiting for Sam to finish up whatever he was doing in the trunk. I give him a head nod before I look back at Cas, “There is this garden just a few blocks here, it’s near the woods all the sightings were, and if I recall correctly there are some interesting carving in some of the stones there. I thought it might something we should check out.”

“And you didn’t think to inform Sam and Dean about this garden?”

“Well, y-you see,” I felt my face start to heat up, “it’s kinda a special place to me. I used to go there a lot during high school. When I had issues of, or rather, matters of,” I start to pick at imaginary lint on his jacket, “the heart.”

Cas did his signature eye squint, “Wouldn’t Dean count as a _matter of the heart_? As he is-”

I put my hands up to stop him, “He is, but It’s not- like that. I just don’t, think he would get it, yeah know? I’m worried he might make fun of me…”

“You really think Dean would make fun of something that was clearing important to you as a child?”

“I don’t know! I honestly don’t know anything of what Dean might, or might not do, okay. And I don’t really want to find out either. Not yet.”

Cas seemed to consider this, “So you are saying you are not ready to be vulnerable around Dean as he might not take it the right way?”

“I guess? I don’t even know anymore.” I let out a sigh, “let’s just go and have a look at those symbols, yeah?” As I walked around to the passenger seat I realized the impala was gone. I hadn’t even noticed it had left.

The garden was still as beautiful as I remembered. The whole park was about five miles of gorgeous scenery that branched out with different trails. When you looked at the map it look like roots of a large tree trunk. Some trails were mostly wooded, while others were more made up of just a bunch of different stones. The path I always went on was one that had a good amount of both. Cas and I walked down it for a good amount of time before we reacted the three emerald stones I knew for certain had the symbols I told him about.   

“You were right about these symbols. Something is definitely odd about them,” He crouched down and placed his hand over the stone, “It’s almost feels like stone is alive. It’s warm to the touch.”

“I know. It’s one of the things I liked about them. You know me, I’m always so hot, but something about these stones would actually cool me down. Like they leveled me out.” I placed my hand on top of Cas’, “don’t you feel that? It’s not just an angel thing, I feel it too.It’s like a rush of water is wrapping around you. It’s so calming, isn’t it?” Cas only answered me with a nod as he continued to stare at our hands.

“Those are Irish love symbols, they are.”

Cas and I both stand up and turn towards the voice. An old woman draped in a knitted shawl smiles at us, “It is said that if two people touch the stone, and fire ignites, their love will burn bright for ages. Although, I don’t think the legends meant actual fire, otherwise there would be a lot of crisp lovers about!” She lets out a loud laugh, “did you two feel heat?” We both mindlessly shook our heads. “Oh, how lovely,” she clasped her hands together, “but do pray tell, why do you both look so queer?”

I shared a look with Cas and he nods his head, “I felt heat,” I started, “but I also felt- something else. I don’t know how to describe it. It felt like something had connected, but also something was missing. I understand how that could be though.”

The lady took my statement in, “Hm, sounds like there might be someone else involved in this love equation.”

“O-oh, well,” I glanced up at Cas, “well. Yes. There is someone else. He doesn’t know though.” _I can’t believe I finally said it out loud. And with Cas right next to me!_ Cas pulled me into his side.

“But you do?” She asked Cas.

He squeezed me harder, but not painfully so, and simply answered _yes._

“And you feel the same way? About _both_ of them-”

“Yes.” He said before she can even finish. I feel myself start to shake from the rush of everything happening in this moment.

The old lady just smiled, “Then you have nothing to worry about, loves.”

I gave the woman an odd look, “Oh, I just mean. Folks normally come here when they have problems, and are seeking guidance. Even if they don’t know it yet.”

That brought an idea to mind, “Recently has anyone been frequently visiting this place?”

“Ai, some young bloke, about your age I’d say miss. Looked normal enough, but I honestly can’t say I’ve seen him around town before.”

Cas asked for a description of the man, and the woman started to describe him in detail as Cas eagerly wrote it all down. I took a moment to walk around some of the paths I used to go down when I was younger. After a minute or two I hit a bench that had a familiar face sitting, and quietly reading a book.

“Good evening, miss Molly.” I sat down next to her, “how are you doing this fine day?”

“Y/n!” She placed her book down on her other side and gave me a tight squeeze, “it’s so good to see you again. I hope everything went okay after the party. It seemed you two left pretty quickly.”

“Ah, yes. I just wanted to head out before I drank too much.” I let out an awkward laugh, “I hope everything at the party went well.”

“Oh, it always does!” she boosted, “besides Brenda being a sourpuss towards you that is.” She bumped my shoulder.

“I’m used to that kind of stuff, Molly. A lot of it doesn’t even bother me anymore.” _That was a huge lie._

“But you shouldn’t be!”

“Yes, well…” I trailed off, not really knowing what to say, when I noticed something near the bench. It was a pile of small stones, like the one the man had dropped earlier. I brought it out to examine it closer, and I heard Molly let out a gasp.

“Where did you get that stone?” She asked accusingly.

“O-oh, it’s actually not mine.” I handed her the stone to look at, “A gentleman dropped it outside your diner this morning. I meant to ask you or Will if there was a lost and found I could leave it at. But maybe he can just grab another one since there so many here.”

“I think not.” She turned the stone around, and I noticed how it seemed to almost change colours when it moved, “I’ll take this off your hands, and bring it to the diner right away.” She pocketed the stone and smiled once again.

“Y/n? Y/N!” Cas called from down the path.

“I’m over here!” I yelled back, “come here and meet my good friend, Molly.”

Cas rushed over to us, he seemed to be out of breath, “you left without saying anything. I was worried.”

Molly let out a squeal, “now who is this, Y/n?” She stood up to shake his hand.

“This is Castiel. He is also my partner,” She gave me a knowing look when I didn’t clarify what kind of partner he was. “He wasn’t able to come with to the party since he was at the coroner’s office.”

“My, my do you know a lot of good looking people, Y/n.” She let out a giggle as Cas lowered his head shyly, “and that's alright. Must be keeping you busying with all these strange things happening.”

“You have no idea. After we leave here we have a whole list of people to talk to. Never boring in our line of work.”

“Sometimes boring is good though.” Cas added cheekily.

“Right you are! I couldn’t even imagine doing what you guys do. It must be hard not bringing work home with you.”

“True but,” I grabbed Cas’ hand and lace our fingers together. I gave them a squeeze and smiled up at him, “it helps having the people you love to come home with you.” He squeezed back and leaned down to kiss my head.

Molly looked completely smitten with us, “I’m happy for you, Y/n, I really am.” She grabbed Cas and I’s hands, “and I wish you both, no, the _three_ of you, all the happiness in the world. There is too much darkness out there. Don’t let it tarnish your light.”

I brought Molly into a tight hug. A part of me needed someone else to know about the three of us. It was no secret between Sam, or Rowena, but to have someone-a none hunter accepted us so open-heartily was beyond rejuvenating **.**

 

************************

 

Cas and I only interviewed a few people on the list before it started to get dark, and we decided to head back to the motel to pack for tonight. Cas helped me get my stuff together as he _doesn’t require anything extra_ , as he likes to remind us. Even though we might end up staying the night, I don’t want to bring too much as the Impala tends to get a big snug when we camp out in her.

“I think I need you to talk to him tonight.”

I stop mid packing and just blink up at him, “excuse me?”  

“Dean, obviously,”

“I know-”

“I mean, I need you to tell him about your feelings,”

“Wha-” He doesn’t let me finish.

“So he can tell you how he feels, and we can finally-”

I tossed what ever I had in my hand at his face, “Cas, stop.” He caught it easily, “I know what you are getting at. And I will, okay. _If_ I feel the moment is right.” Cas nodded his head and examined what he had catch. _My panties_. I snatched them from him and quickly crammed them into my bag, “what brought this on? You’ve never been this, persistent before.”

If I didn’t know better I would say Cas was frustrated as he handed me more things to pack, “What happened this morning, and then in the garden. Holding your hand, hearing what you said to Molly. I wanted to do more then just kiss your head, Y/n.” A sinful part of me wanted to ask him what else he wanted to do, or hell, if he could _show_ me. “It’s getting harder for me to hold back. But I feel I must. For Dean.”

I finished up my packing and closed my bag, “I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t realize you were holding back.”

Something dark flickers across his features as he practically growled, “You have no idea.” And I feel my knees go weak.

The moment is cut short by a sharp knock. “You two ready, or what??” Dean barks through the door, “Let’s hit the road!”

 

Cas let me have shotgun, but a part of me wished I had the back seat for the leg room. That, and I wouldn’t have to be so close to Dean. Fuck, was the tension in here high. And nothing even happened yet! No sightings, no _talking_ really, and I was starting to get restless. Thankfully the radio was on at least; even if it only sounded like a faint whisper. Otherwise, I might have opted to sit outside in the autumn night. I heard Cas move around in the back so I peaked a glance at him. Our eyes met and he tilted his head towards Dean, motioning for me to talk to him. I shook my head at him but obeyed.

 “Any ideas on what we should keep an eye out for, Dean?”  

 Dean looks at me, “You mean besides Bigfoot? I got nothing. The people who lived to tell the tale all said they just saw the big, furry guy.”

 “Got it.” I slink back into my seat. Cas kicked the back of my chair and I glared at him. Silence filled the impala again.

 “If I’m not mistaken, most humans would call this a date.” I gawked back at Cas because _really, I can’t believe he just said that!_ I hope he feels all the fires of hell with my glare right now.

 Dean surprisingly lets out a bark of laugh, and I can’t help but now stare at him. “You are not wrong there, my man. I wouldn’t call it a date though. More of a Yankee dime trip.” Both Cas and I tilted our heads in confusion, “just a place to make-out ‘n stuff,” he explains, “honestly, this would be a shitty place for a date.”

 “What do you mean? It’s a nice place for stargazing. That's a date-thing.” I pointed out.

 Dean chuckled, “still pretty lame if you ask me.”

 “Oh? Then what would the great _Dean Winchester_ do for a date, hm?” I teased, “And don’t you dare say a trip to the local bar.”

 Dean scuffed at that and playfully smacked my knee, “I’m not that shallow, alright! And besides, it depends on who I’m taking out for the date.”

 “Well how about Y/n?” Dean and I both choke out a _what?_ “If Y/n was the one you were taking on a date, what would you do?”

 

_I pray my furious ass to Castiel and ask him to kindly shut the hell up before I die from embarrassment._

 

_Relax, Y/n. No human has ever died from embarrassment._

 

_Has an angel ever died from glaring dangers? Because I’m really trying right now._

 

_Trust me._

 

_And why the hell should I??_

 

_Because you are my ol hoath_

 

_….If I survive this night you are telling me what that means._

 

_Yes, ol hoath._

 

“I think,” Dean cleared his throat, “I would take you to one of those art museums you always talk about. But like, not just because you love art. I would take you because _you_ paint, and you love talking about the different ways you can make art. And I know you wouldn’t be able to just quietly walk around,” he lets out a small chuckle, “no, you would animatedly talk about each piece, even if it was one you never seen before,and I would listen to every word you say. Because when you love something, you are so passionate about it, and the world can’t help but stop and focus on just you.” I cant breath as he continued, “and after that I would take you to a park that has lots of trees. I know how picky you are about your ground and tree ratio,” he cast me a knowing look and I let out a laugh, “then I would take you back to the bunker for a romantic, home-cooked meal. I would make your mother’s lasagna, and her famous custard pie for dessert.”

 I smiled fondly at him, “You know my mother’s recipes?”

He smiled back and grabbed my hand, “no, but I would call her up and ask for them. Of course I would have to tell her why, since I’m sure she wouldn't give them up easily,” his thumb started to gently rub my hand, “which means I would have to talk to your father. I’d explain to him that I was going to take you out on a date, that it was something that I’ve wanted to do since the day we met. And since he knows how I was in the past, I would tell him that it was different this time. It was always different with you. Because I’m in love you. Fuck, Y/n. I _love you_.”

With those simple three words all my walls come crashing down and all I see is light; all I feel is pure _love._ I let out all the tears I’ve held in over the years, and Dean holds me. He holds me tight like he is a part of me. I feel Cas in my head whispering _I love you, I love you both so much_ and I react out for him as well. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses each knuckle before he kisses my pulse point on my wrist. I let out a shudder and Dean breaks his hold on me to clean off my soaked face. I do the same for him as he had also been crying.

I let out a laugh at how ridiculous we probably look. “We are such a mess, aren't we.” I joked, “how long did it take us to get here?”

“Too damn long,” Dean growled, “and I want nothing more than for us to make up for the lost years, but I think I just saw something move over there.”

That put me in alert mode, “What?” I glanced at the darkness around us, “Where?”

“Over there. Did you see it Cas?”

“Yes.” he answered in a husky voice, “it looks like it was just a man though.”

Dean grabbed his pistol from the glove box and cocked it, “I don’t know. I thought I saw some weird shadow figures as well. I’m going to check it out.”

“Wait, by yourself?” I knew Dean could handle his own, but I still didn’t like the idea of him going out by himself.

“I’ll be fine sweetheart, trust me. Plus, you two are right here. I won’t go far, promise.”

“I want to be able to see you the whole time, okay?” I leaned in to kiss him, but he backed awhile. I started to panic again.

Dean brought his hand to my face, “don’t look at me like that, beautiful. It’s breaks my heart,” He tenderly cradled my cheek, “I know it’s extremely selfish of me, but I don’t want us to have our first kiss until Cas and I are able to make love to you right afterwards. In a our bed.”

I let out a gasp. Not only did he say he wanted to make love to me, but he had said _our_ bed. I feel my eyes start to tingle again. “I can get behind that.”

“Just like Cas can get behind _you_.” He gave me the most sultry smirk before he exited the impala.

I glanced back at Cas and noticed he was still holding my hand. He gave no indication that he was planning on letting me have it back anytime soon.

We eagerly watch Dean scope out the area. Everything seemed fine until I heard something that sounded like scratching on the roof of the car. “What was that?” I whispered.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s branches rubbing the top.” He whispered back.

I shook my head, “we didn’t park under any trees, remember?” I let out a yelp when the radio suddenly screams at us-

 

 _**This just in: mass murder loose in Bristol! Man is said to target lovers parked in the woods at night! He is especially fond of 1967 impalas ! Don’t leave your car, Dean Winchester... Otherwise you might hang** _ _!_

 

The radio shuts off, but the scratching seems to get louder. Cas goes to open his door, “Wait!” I take moment to try to calm myself, “I think I know what this is. What _all of this is_.”

Cas gave me a perplexed look, “What do you mean?”

I turned my whole body towards him, “All those strange sightings, Bigfoot, the scratching on the car roof while the ‘boyfriend’ is away.” I waved my hands about, “ _‘You might hang’_ as the creepy, fake radio station so plainly pointed out.” I could tell Cas still didn’t get it so blurted it out, “Urban Legends, Cas! The witch is using urban legends to kill people!”

Just then we heard a gunshot, and Dean was nowhere in sight.

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything thing that has happened so far was to write this car scene in the woods! XD
> 
> I’m thinking about posting some very rough sketches from the story. Would that be something you would be interested in seeing? 
> 
> I hope you like what happened in this chapter. let me know what you think so far! <3


	6. Unexplained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge hearty thank you to everyone that has commented on this so far. It brings a smile to my face knowing people are actually enjoying this story. <3

_Just then we heard a gunshot, and Dean was nowhere in sight._

  


The rippling sound of gun-fire caused us to dash out of the car. We were slapped by a sudden bright light, and it took a moment to adjust to realize we looking at a sunrise.

“That’s impossible. It was literally just pitch black!” I look over at Cas for answers but he seemed just as puzzled as I was. So many questions ran through my head at once and I had no idea how to even begin to try to answer them.

“What has your ass’ on fire?”

“ _Dean_!” We both rushed over to check him over, “A-are you okay? What happen?!”

The older Winchester took in our equally worried expressions, and gave us a puzzled one, “What are you talking about?”

“Wha- the gunshot!” I explained exasperatedly, “Cas and I heard a gunshot, and then you were gone!”

“And now somehow it’s dawn.” Cas added as well.

“Yes, and _that_! What the Hell!” The smell of fresh morning dew, and the songs of birds did nothing for my nerves. Neither did the way the sun rays made my angel’s eyes burst like vibrate waves, or how the morning glow brought out Dean’s freckles.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, “I don’t know what to tell you guys. I haven’t heard anything the past hour I’ve been out here. And I’ve only been near the treeline. Always in sight, like you asked.”

“An hour?!” _What the actual_ fuck, _Dean Winchester._ “You’ve only been gone, like, 5 minutes!” I roughly rubbed at my face hoping it would take all the anxiety I was feeling away, “Okay, let’s take a moment to think straight.” I started to pace in front of the boys,“You had just left the car when the radio started up, it went on about a murderer being loose, a-and it said your name! Then we heard a gunshot and you were gone. Alright, explain it to me Cas. What do you think is going on?”

“I have no idea myself. I never sensed anything,” he glanced around as he spoke, “but I did see shadows moving before we exited the vehicle. But that doesn’t explain how so much time passed by.”

I tossed my hands in the air, “Well that's just great. I have nothing, Cas has nothing. I’m kinda starting to freak out here, guys.”

Before we could continue Dean’s phone rang, “Man, I hope you have some good news for us, because let me tell ya-” he stayed quiet for a few moments before he hung up. The older Winchester pocketed his phone as he shot me a pained expression

Cas was the first one to ask, “what is it, Dean?”

He cleared his throat, “There’s been an attack... Y/n, it’s Molly and Will.”

 

 

*****************************************

  


Sam and Rowena were already at the Holmes’ estate when we rushed in. The hunter and Witch were standing around a discombobulated Molly. She had her hands covering her face as we walked up. I crouched down to her level, “Molly, what happened?”

She removed her hands and breathed in deeply, “It’s WIlliam. He was attacked.” She let out a sob as I gentle messaged her arms.

“Is he okay? What exactly happened?”

“He was poisoned! I don’t know how they did it, but one minute he was all smiles and the next he was on the ground convulsing.” She let out another cry and waited calmly for her to continue, “I didn’t know it would come to this… I just thought the letters were a joke!”

“What letters?” Sam asked.

Molly pointed to a jewelry chest on a shelf in the hallway. Sam grabbed the box and pulled out a bundle of letters. He quickly scanned them, “It’s clear that someone was threatening you and William. Why didn’t you go to the proper authorities?”

Molly let out humorless laugh and shook her head **,** “Because I knew they wouldn’t be able to anything anyways.” she seemed to hesitate for a moment before she continued, “but when I saw you with Rowena Macleod I knew you guys could help me.”

“You know Rowena?” I asked, surprised.

“Oh, yes. She is very famous in our community.” She shot us all a look.

“Your community?” Sam asked, “Does that mean….”

“Yes.” She grabbed both my hands, “I’m a witch.”

I stare, unblinking down at our hands. _She is a witch? Sweet, innocent Molly Holmes is a witch?_

She gently shook me out of my thoughts, **“** And you are hunters, correct?”

“We are.” Cas added calmly.

“And William?” I cleared my throat as my voice had somehow became raspy, “Is he a witch as well?”

“No! Good heavens, no. He doesn’t know about it, either.”

I shook my head, “I-I can’t believe you are a witch. I should have seen it...” I stood up suddenly, and Molly clearly started to panic.

“I only deal with herbs for healing potion, and good luck charms! My coven doesn’t do any spells or hex bags. That kind of stuff deals too closely to dark magic.”

“If you don’t do black magic, lass,” Rowena addressed Molly, “why would someone go after you like this?”

“I don’t know! Just like I don’t know why they would go after Y/n.”

That got everyone's attention, “What do you mean?” Dean stepped into Molly’s space, “Spill!” Dean shouted.

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back, “Dude, chill.”

Dean glared at his brother, “Are you seriously telling me to chill when Y/n could be in danger!”

It was my turn to acknowledge Dean, “Relax, let Molly explain before we start to freak out.”

“It was the stone.”

“The stone?” Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

“Yes. The one you said a gentleman dropped?” She brought out said stone from her pocket. This time though it was clearly cracked.

Rowena let out a whistled, “That’s a peeping stone.” All of us turned towards the small witch. She rolled her eyes at our blank stares, “It’s a communication stone. Normally there are two. One for you to listen on and the other to pick up whoever you gave it to.”

“Correct. That was when I knew she was being targeted as well. I’m so sorry, Y/n. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.”

“It’s okay, Molly. I know it’s not your fault. We wouldn’t be hunters if we didn’t sometimes get caught up in witchy stuff. ” I winked at her to show her I was really fine. The hunter part of me felt like not seeing the signs that she’s a witch was a direct hit to my ego. I quickly got over it as I decided we should fill in the others on what happened last night.

Everyone else seemed to be just as stumped as we were.Once I was done giving them the run-through, Rowena excused herself and went outside.

“You guys said you might have seen someone though?” Sam asked.

"Yes. It seemed there might have been a man. Dean saw him as well.”

“Yea, but we only saw him when we were inside the car.” Dean explained.

Rowena was gone maybe five minutes before she rushed back to the group, interrupting our discussion.

“Alright, lads and lasses, I know what caused the ruse in the woods. As well as the ‘Bigfoot’ sightings.” She held out a hex bag, “the hex bags found in the dead animals, as well as this one that was tied under the impala,” the mention of Baby made Dean gasp, “these are illusion spells.”

Sam hummed. “Explains why people were seeing Bigfoot.”

“And why everything happened inside the car.” Cas added.

Sam let out a long sigh, “also means the man you saw might have also been an illusion.”

Rowena nodded before she turned towards Molly, “My dear, do you know of any shops around here that sell Chrysoprase and Andalusite stones?”

Molly stood up, “U-uh, yes. I can think of a few. I actually know the owners very well. How about I take you?”

“Perfect! Why don’t we go do that now. I think it would be smart to have the hunters tag along as well. Don’t you agree, boys?”

Sam ran his hand over his face, “Yea, sounds like a plan. I’ll go. I can ask them if they’ve seen a man with the same description as what lady told Cas yesterday,” he turned towards the rest of us, “I think you three should head back to the motel room. Stay out of trouble until we found out more.”

“Sam, I’ll be fine. I have the whole lot of you to protect me. Not to mention I happen to very good at taking care of myself as well.” My sass didn’t go unnoticed by the younger Winchester.”

“It’s not just that, Y/n.” He turned towards Rowena and Molly and asked them to meet him outside by the car before he brought his full attention back to us, “Look, something else happened last night- between you three, I can tell. Whatever it is, I think you need to talk it out.”

I tried to hold back a smile, “look, Sam-”

“No, listen here. No more avoiding it. You three need to address the elegant in the room.”

“Don’t you mean the hunters and the angel in the room-” Dean started to tease.

Sam let out a huff of hot air, “I mean it, Dean. Stop dancing around each other. It’s been _years_ of you avoiding this-what _ever_ it is. Yea, we live in a shit world, with an even shittier life at times, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy. And if anyone deserves to be completely, happily-ever-after kind of happy,” he took a moment to glance at each of us, “it’s you guys.”

I was the first one to lunge myself into Sam’s chest as he let out a soft _oof_ sound from the surprise. “We did talk about it last night,” I said into his chest, “kinda.”

Dean stepped up and gentle slapped Sam’s shoulder, “Yup. We know the basic at least. That we-”

“Are deeply, and unconditionally in-love with each other.” Cas boldly finished.

Dean let out a breathless chuckle that was so full of affection, “Maybe not in so many words, but yea. What Cas said.”

I felt Sam bring his arms around me tightly and kiss the top of my head. “Well, good. I’m glad you guys finally figured it out.” I stepped out of his hold, “Chucks knows everyone has been waiting on you three to figure it out.”

We all let out a howl of laughter. “Might be a good idea to head back though,” Dean commented as he ran his hand gentle through my hair, “gives us time to talk more.”

I let out a mock gasp, “Dean Winchester suggesting we _talk_ about our _feelings_? What has this world come to!”

Dean lightly tugged my hair as he started to tenderly kiss my neck, “you better get used to it, darlin’.”

Sam coughed loudly,“Alright! That’s my cue to leave!”

Dean snorted, “Lighten up, Sammy! You said you were happy!”

“I am, Dean. I really am.” The brothers shared a look before they brought each other into bear hug.

“I’ll make sure to send text updates whenever we get something.”

I gave Sam one last hug, “And make sure Molly stays safe, okay?”

“Of course.”   

 

********************************

 

“Alright, who wants beer and pizza!”

The three of us had been hanging in the motel for a few hours now. We only received a few texts from Sam over the small course of time, and it was clear we were starting to get restless.

I let out a loud groan, “Really, Dean? I can’t think about anything that can be consumed right now. Not with everything that is going down right now.”

“I agree with Y/n,” Cas announced from his spot on the couch across from the bed I was currently spread out on. He was skimming through some magazine Dean stole from the motel's front office, “I also don’t think it’s a smart idea to consume any amount of alcohol. We should be completely sharp if anything should arise.”

Dean grumbled something about _smarty-pants angel_ as he tossed the pizza menu on the table- he completely missed it of course, and just ignored it as he fell down next to me on the small bed. I could only imagine how silly he look with most of his body hanging off the side. I let out a giggle when Cas asked what ‘smarty-pants’ even meant.

“Ignore him, Cas. Why don’t we put a movie on? That would distract us a bit.”

“I could think of a few other things to distract us.” Dean purred; his hot breath caused a chill to run down my spin.

I playfully swatted at the hand that had started to stroke small circles over my hip, “I seemed to remember you saying you wanted us to wait?” I turned slightly to look at the man behind me. He rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead.

“Oh, yea. Why did I suggest that again?”

I just shrugged my shoulders and decided to wiggle back into him. He let out a growl and his grip on my hip became tighter, “that is not helping, sweetheart.”

I ignored him to grab his arm and placed it over my stomach. “Let’s just cuddle for a bit, yea?”

“Winchesters do not cuddle.” He said as he nestled closer to me.

“Mhm. Says the man that falls asleep spooning Cas.”

He let out a gasp, “You saw that?”

I brought his hand to my lips, “every time.” I pat the spot in front of me, “Cas get your cute butt over here.”

The angle smirks as he took off his trench coat and neatly placed on the back of the couch before laying down, “you think my butt is cute?”

Dean grabbed said bottom to force Cas closer to us. “You know we do.” I was now pleasantly squashed between the two men I love and I couldn’t be happier.

Cas brought his thumb to my lower lip, and out of reflex I softly kissed it. I took my own hand and slide it up his chest. I brushed over a harden nipple and he let out a quiet gasp. His hand then went to rest on the back of my neck.

Dean coughed loudly, “Hey there buddy, I know that look. We decided to wait, remember?”

Cas doesn’t take his hungry gaze off me, “I remember you said you wanted to wait. I did not agree to that.”

Dean let out a whimper, “It’s not that I _want_ to wait. It’s just that I think it’s _smart_ to wait. Until we finish the hunt.”

“Would simply kissing really be that much of an issue, Dean?”

The older Winchester lifted his hand to Cas’ cheek, “Do you really think you can handle just kissing right now?”

The angel lets out a sigh and leaned into his touch, “you’re right. I want to wait until we can do it properly.” He kissed Dean’s wrist. “and when we do, I would like for us to…” he shifted about as if he suddenly became nervous.

“Cas, what is it?” I sat up, “what is it you want us to do?”

He stared up at me, “I want us to soul bond.”

I let out an audible gasp as Dean took in a deep breath. “Cas, baby, I think I speak for Dean as well when I say we love you more than the air we breath. We nothing more than to have your love, for as long as you are willing to give it to us.” I cupped his face, “And we want you completely.”

Cas smiled so brightly it made his eyes sparkle. He hugged my waist tightly and buried his face into my stomach, “I love you both so deeply.” I started to slowly run my fingers through his hair.

Dean sat up as well and rested his chin on my shoulder, “And we love you, Cas. But I have to ask. If you soul-bond with a human, let along _two_ , doesn’t that stop you from being able to enter heaven again?”

Cas doesn’t move an inch, “My heaven is with you two.”

I felt my heart skip a beat at those loving words. Dean let out a strangled sigh and I know he was affected by the words as well. “Wow, buddy. I’d say that way the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard if it wasn’t so, so-”

“Perfect.” I finished, and Dean hummed his approval.

“Of course, when the times does come, we will have to talk more about what it actually entails.”

“Whatever you say, buddy.” Dean laid back and dragged me down with him, “But for now, let's cuddle some more.”

I hold back a giggle, “Who knew Dean Winchester was such a demanding cuddlier.”

He snuggled closer, “Shut up.”

I took a moment to enjoy the wonderful situation we were in. To think just a few days ago we were still dancing around each other and our feelings. Just a few days ago I was having doubts about whether it was a good idea coming back to the bunker. The time I was away from my boys was agonizing, but nothing compared to waking every morning alone, while the ones you were in love with where only a wall away. I tried to count my blessings, but I’m only human after all.

It also doesn’t help that most hunters have the mortality that we can’t have ‘nice things’; that love always makes things messy. Or in Dean’s case, that we don’t deserve love.

I think deep, deep down a very microscopic part of me knew Dean loved me. But it was surrounded by so much self-doubt, and self-loathing that it was drowned out. Let's not even start on Castiel, angel of the Lord. I didn’t even mean to fall in-love with him. I was already mad about Dean when the ‘holy tax attorney’ entered our lives.  At first it was because I was so grateful that he brought our Dean back. Slowly though, I fell in-love with his quirky humour, his complete loyalty to his family, his beliefs, as well as their cause. Even if at the time I didn’t completely agree with what the angels were doing. And then when we thought Sam was gone, and Dean had left. He left so he could start a happy life with Lisa. I wanted nothing more than to be happy for him, because ultimately I wanted him to be happy. But fuck, did it break me. I had just lost the closet thing I had to a brother, and then I had to watch the love of my life willingly leave me behind. I felt so alone, so worthless as a hunter, even more so as a person. Not long after I almost ended it all. It's almost funny; I had survived the _fucking apocalypse_ , but I felt like I couldn’t survive a broken heart.

Cas had felt my suffering, and with just a flutter of wings I had been saved. He had held me for what felt likes days, hell, weeks. I let all my frustrations, my disappointed in myself- in my relationship with Dean, and the death of Sam pool out of me. It was all like a sickness, and I needed to be cleansed.

Soon after Cas had turned into ‘God’, and we found out about Sam being soulless. It was tough, but Dean and I had each other, as well as Bobby and Jody. For years I was content with how we were living because no matter what we had each other. Until I wasn’t. It was when I realized that I was still in love with Dean, and that I had also fallen in love with Cas over the years, that I knew I had to leave the bunker.

I’m glad they found me when they did though. Otherwise I would have been still living a boring ass civilian life.

The sound of Dean’s phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. “You're on speaker. What’s up?”

_We got a hit. One of the shop owners saw a guy matching the description going in and out of the old paper factory._

“Of course it has to be a creepy abandoned factory.” I whined, “Just once can we please find them in a bed-and-breakfast?”    

_Actually, we did once. Shapeshifter in Tennessee remember?_

“Oh yea.” I shuddered at the memory, “okay, we can meet you there in 20.”

_Sounds good. We will be there shortly._

"You and Rowena?” Dean had asked.

 _Uh, yea. Actually, Rowena_ and _Molly are with me-_

 _“_ Wha- why is Molly with you, Sam!” _The last place I wanted her was at the witch's hideout!_

 S _he insisted she came with! She said she had to. For Will…_

I let out a deep sigh, “ _fine._ But you let her know that I’m not letting her out of my sight! No complaining either.”

_Will do. See you guys soon._

 

***********************

 

When we finally arrived Sam had already scooped out the perimeter. Nothing too suspicious just yet her had said. We got the witch killing bullets out and broke into two teams: Sam, Cas, and Rowena took the south side as Dean, Molly, and I took the north side. Of course the factory had been closed down for years so the place was as creepy as you could imagine. Dean and I were fine, but it was Molly who would jump, and let out a loud squeal whenever a critter ran by. I didn’t much care for feral rats either, but boy did Molly swear like a sailor whenever she saw one. It almost made me laugh, if I wasn’t already a bit on edge as it was.

After awhile we reached a hall that seemed oddly clean for an abandoned building. I gave Dean a look and he nodded his head. We both draw our weapons, “Molly, stay close to me.”

“What, why?” She whispered, “What is it?”

I gently grabbed her arm to bring her next to me, “please, just stay behind me, okay?”

“Okay, okay.” She obeyed and tightly grabbed to the back of my shirt. I could feel her slightly tremble as we ventured onward.

I knew the situation had to be unnerving for her. Witch or not, going on a hunt can be maddening. You never know when the hunter might become the hunted. A shiver runs down my spin, and I decided to distance myself from those thoughts, “Molly, did you hear anything about William’s condition?”

She loosened her grip at the mention of Will’s name, “Yes, he is going to be fine. The doctors were able to remove most of the poison. He should be able to come home in the next few days.”

“That’s great news, Molly. We should do something to celebrate when he is back home. Maybe he could meet Sam and Cas.”

“I think Will would love that,” I didn’t need to look at her face to tell she was smiling.

Silence surrounded us again as we continued down the hallway. We past a few open, empty rooms. I was starting to feel like we were getting nowhere until we reached a door with its doorway painted with glowing symbols.

“O-kay… I think we are in the right place.” Dean said jokingly.

“Let’s see what's behind door one, shall we?” I said back in jest. I tested the door handle and it was already open. I whispered _Suspicious_ as I opened the door. Molly and I walked slowly through the door, very much alarmed.

Dean started to walk inside, “Anything-” but he was knock back out of the room by an invisible force.

“Dean!” I went to aid him but the door slammed shut, trapping us inside. I banged on the door, screaming his name, but I heard nothing in return.

“He can’t hear you now,” Came a male voice. I whipped around to aim my gun, but the weapon was pulled out of my hands before I could shoot.

“Y/n!” I went to cover Molly but I felt invisible hands wrap around me, and pull me away from her.

The man stepped out of the shadows,“Sorry, ladies. He won't be coming to your rescue anytime soon. Those are some powerful sigils I placed. Keeps everything out- even your screams.” He sneered.

I stood my ground, “We don’t need him to rescue us. We can stand our own.”

The man let out a mocking laugh, “If you say so, Y/n. If I remember correctly you weren’t very good at being brave during high school.”

 _He knows my name._ “Who are you?” I demanded, “what do you want?”

The man smacked his forehead, “Of course,” he dug through his jacket pocket, and I was in full alarm mode again. He pulled out a silver bracelet covered in different symbols and jewels. He brought it to his wrist, “You wouldn’t recognize me now.” He said almost sadly. When he put the bracelet on a bright glow filled the room, causing me to cover my eyes.

When the light died down Molly let out a gasp, “Brenda?!”

“My name is **Brandon** !” She screamed, “ _Brenda_ is the name my mother gave me.” She spat angrily.

It took me a moment to remember where I’ve heard that name, “Brandon... the missing brother?” I asked.

“No. I was never _missing_.” I shared a look with Molly, and realization hit us both.

“You see, my had father cheated on my mother, and after that she formed a hatred for men… Including her own son!” He waved his wrist in front of us. “She made me wear this fucking shape-shifting charm so everyone would believe I was a girl. That was the only way my mother would even look at me! I’ve had to live most my life as a lie! Do you have any idea what that did to me? Do you!” He his hands started to spark like a loose electrical wire.

“N-no!” Molly quickly said, “we don’t.”

“Of course you fucking don’t.” He sneered.

 _I have to keep him talking. I have to buy the boys some time._ “I’m sorry, Brandon. I have no idea what you went through. I can’t even imagine how hard it has been for you over the years. To have to hide like you did.”

“You have no idea! I hated everyone, I hated myself! I was in so much pain and no one noticed!” He started to pace around the room, “So I planted those hex bags to mess with people. I just knew they would notice me then! It was all going so well before the _‘FBI’_ showed up. I thought it was odd that agents would care about a few stupid sightings. And when I found out it was _you_ who showed up in town, all happy and smiles, I knew something wasn’t right. I also couldn’t wrap my head around fat, pathetic Y/f/n Y/l/n having such a great life. So I slipped you and your _boyfriend_ a truth spell.”

“You gave us both a potion?” _That couldn’t be true. I didn’t feel any different that night, and I never acted drunk like Dean did._

“Yes! But it didn’t work! Not like I wanted it to.” He frustratingly ran his hands through his hair, “So I dropped the peeping gem.”

I closed my eyes and shook my head, “Of course. You were the man outside the diner.”

“Yes, and that's how I found out you were _hunters_ .” Something in his demeanor turned dark, “But that doesn’t matter. I won't be stopped. Don’t you see? All this time, I just wanted to be seen as me. To be _loved_ as me! I thought maybe, just maybe if my mother was out of the picture, I could finally be true to myself...” The darkness faded from his feature for a moment, and all that was left was clear sorrow.

For someone to have to live like that; feeling like no one loved them. To be in so much pain from having to live as something you never wanted to be. To wake up every morning as someone you know, only to have someone else looking back at you in the mirror. So much hatred.“Why go after the town people though? Why go after Molly and William? They had nothing to do with what happened all those years ago. Why-”

“Why?!” He screeched at us, and the purple sparks started to become more frantic in its movement, “Are you honestly asking me that after what I just told you?” He let out a bitter laugh, “besides, I don’t need a fucking reason! Maybe I just wanted them to hurt. I wanted them to feel even a fraction of the horror I went through. And you know what, I fucking _loved_ it.” He stopped his pacing and stared at us like we had just opened a window and he was seeing the light for the first time, “Maybe that's what it all comes down to. I didn’t want people to understand the pain I went through, not really. I just enjoyed hurting them. Just like I’m going to fucking _love_ killing you two.”

Molly let out a scream as Brandon raised his hands. I put myself between them as purple lighting bolts whipped at me as they let out a loud _crack_ ; the hot energy hit my skin and-

And then nothing.

I opened my eyes and I see waves of purple light dance and leap around my body before it slowly dissipated.  

“That’s impossible! I don’t understand, y-you should be dead!”

I ignored his howling as I  continued to examine my unharmed flesh. It didn’t make any sense. I finally looked up at Brandon only to see a look of complete horror painted across his face as he let out a loud cry-

  
“ **What** **_are you!_ ** ”

 

 

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duh-duh-DUUUUUM-
> 
> Alright my chums, next part will have the scene you have been hopefully waiting for. That being said, I REALLY don't want to mess it up so it might take me a little longer to update. ^^' Please don't hate me! Plus with the holidays coming up I might not have time to completely focus on the story. 
> 
> Please let me me what you think so far! <3


End file.
